Two-colour cosmetic products are available which are generally prepared by coupling two cosmetic products in different colours in a suitable support base.
Two-colour cosmetic products are also available which are decorated by means of cosmetic products in a different colour on the exposed surface of use.
For example, methods for transferring a decorative product on a base product by means of pads are known, such as described in the Italian Patent Application M12002A000672 in the name of the same Applicant.
These systems have some limitations of use, and for example they do not allow preparing cosmetic products reproducing particularly complicated shapes or drawings, or still they do not allow using a solid product as the decorative product, for example an extruded product such as described in the International Application WO03/055453 in the name of the same Applicant.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing two-colour products for make-up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing two-colour products for make-up which are decorated on the surface thereof.
Particularly, an object of the present invention is a method for preparing two-colour products for make-up which consists of a base cosmetic product in a first colour and a decorative cosmetic product in a second colour that is applied on the surface of the base cosmetic product such that both cosmetic products can be seen on the surface exposed to use of the product for make-up and represent a drawing, a figure, a wording, a mark or whatever image.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method as discussed above, which can be used with cosmetic products for make-up in the form of both compressed powders and solids.